


Fawkes

by Thebeastisyou



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebeastisyou/pseuds/Thebeastisyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine watching their favorite TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawkes

”Kurt it’s about to start! I really don’t care if we only have five kinds of cheeses!” Blaine’s bouncing on Kurt’s couch, a pillow tight in his hands.

“Coming, I’m coming!” Kurt rushes in with a thrown together snack tray which he dumps on the coffee table and jumps next to Blaine on the couch. “Did I miss anything?”

“No, they just announced who’s leaving on Ski, Shoot, Sing, so we’ve got about three minutes,”

Kurt hesitates, then grabs a box on Thin Mints and takes a few. “This could be it, this could be the episode,”

Blaine’s kneading the pillow. “I know, I know, that one still with them staring at each other, I think it’s a kiss, I really do,”

Munching through his cookies, Kurt hisses “I told you not to get my hopes up, we’re just going to enjoy what we get,”

“I’m not. I need them back together already, this dancing around is killing me,” Blaine moans.

“And now, back from their win, can the Glee club win back something even more important? Each other?” The TV interrupts and Blaine squints.

“Did that sentence not make sense, or was it just me?”

“Shut up!”

*

“I’m telling you there was a kiss there, rewind it!” Kurt stands in front of the TV, motioning wildly at Blaine.

“But we’re only halfway through,”

“GIVE ME THE REMOTE THEN!”

“Fine, fine,” Blaine rewinds a few seconds and stops.

“Okay, now take it frame by frame,” Kurt’s leaning toward the screen and Blaine has to get off the couch to see. They watch Kris and Arron lean in before there’s a jarring cut to Clea dancing with a hairbrush.

“Oh,”

“They really, did they actually?” Kurt grabs the remote and rewinds again. They stare at Kris parting his lips, lowering his eyes and then, Clea.

“There was a kiss there,” They slump back to the couch and stare at a freeze frame of the lead’s mouth.

“That’s kind of important,”

“And they cut it,” Blaine thunks his head onto Kurt’s shoulder. “I don’t know if I can handle the rest,”

“Maybe they’ll resolve it in the last half?” Kurt sighs.

“They never do,”

“I know,”

“Sometimes I really hate Fawkes,”

“Everyone does, Blaine. Everyone,”


End file.
